The Black Siren
by meme991001
Summary: Lauren's life changed forever when her parents were murdered in front of her. Now as many years have passed she as well as her sister, and their friends leave the comfort of their home in New York City and go to the Dark City Gotham. Their young woman faces her demons of the past, enemies of today, and challenges of tomorrow. full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary**

**Lauren's life changed forever when her parents were murdered in front of her. Now as many years have passed she as well as her sister, and their friends leave the comfort of their home in New York City and go to the Dark City Gotham. There the soon to be 25 years old woman faces her demons of the past, enemies of today, and challenges of tomorrow.**

**Not knowing what awaits her in the city ruled by the dark knight, like happiness, sadness, tragedy and perhaps even love, awaits her as the new chapter of her life begins.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything but my OCs everything else belongs to there owners**

* * *

**Prologue**

**"3rd point of view"**

The New York lights are shining bright as the CEO of light inc. finishes the work in his office. "Tony please tell me you're almost done," said his wife as she enters.

"Yes honey, just packing up"

"Well hurry up Lauren's out in the waiting room and I don't want her to wait for long and Lexa's babysitter just called and said she'll be leaving soon" While they were talking Lauren snuck into the room unnoticed and hearing her parents conversation.

"don't worry Alexa just need to put these files in the case then we can go home," said her father than out of surprise their daughter asked

"Do you need any help daddy?" Scaring her parents.

"Sweetheart you scared me," said her father.

"Sorry Daddy"

"And yes you can help"

His daughter helped him and soon they left the office and went to his car on the way his wife call the babysitter and told her they'll be home soon. When they arrived at their home a lovely three-story penthouse, there was a man out said and he went to them, and said "hey give your all of your money" while holding a gun to them, but what he did not know is that the babysitter was outside holding their 4-year-old daughter, quickly she called the police.

"There's no need here, I'll give the money just please don't hurt my wife and daughter," said Tony, as he fished his wallet out of his pocket, and gave it to man.

"Smart move, but on second thought you won't give me what I really want so..." He shot him and his wife in front of his daughter as she screamed as tears streaming down her face he grabbed her and ran away, from a distance he could hear sirens and run faster. While he ran the babysitter explained what happened and the police began their hunt for the missing heiress and murderer.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, the 9-year-old girl was strapped in a metal table trying to escape, then the monster that took away her parents came and asked: "do you why you're here?" And out fear of speaking she shook her head no then, he said: "I'm gonna experiment on you do you know why?" One again out of fear she shook her head no "because you see your a descendant of knights, hunters, and warriors , so I'm gonna make you into a weapon and by putting chemicals in your body and because you're nine years old your body will adapt to it, because you body would not fight it and accept it with ease" he explained, but to the little girl every word she grew more afraid of the man. Soon began his experiment and the chemicals entered with ease as he said, but at the same time, the chemicals attacked her, making scream in pain. After that for the next two weeks, it became the same thing over and over again, unknown to them the police had been tracking him down, till they found him and plan to attack him that evening. While he was an experiment on her again the police barged on him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Alexa and Anthony Light and kidnapping of Lauren Light," said the police As they entered the warehouse and searched for both criminal and the little girl. But didn't find anything but the girl, when they asked she ok.

She nodded yes and said "You can still catch him, he ran to the back door" And they went after him, but they were too late he escaped. And they returned the girl home where her godmother Becky became her guardian in till Lauren turns 18 then she can old enough to look after her sister.

* * *

And not even a month later her powers began growing, first it was her senses, soon it was was her intelligence then it was her speed after that it was her strength slowly she began to adapt faster and finally she began having a sonic scream, she refused to let anyone know about her powers well all but her best friend James. For years she never forgot those two weeks but moved on in till at the age of 13 she moved out to complete her education and secretly she began mastering multiple martial arts. By the time she became 16, her brilliance got her masters and Ph.D. In subjects like math, science, technology, art, music,...etc. and became a master in armed and unarmed combat and she became the world's youngest CEO. And for the next 14 years, she has since become a vigilante, a vigilante known as the black siren and took care of her sister Lexa and made her company worldwide, she even told her sister about her powers. The soon to be 31 years old was fine until...

Lauren was patrolling when she saw a group of thugs, "well hello there boys, mind if I join in" she said as jumped down to fight them, she did a roundhouse kick, and a group of punches to them, she continued to fight until there were all knocked out, she turned her heel then she saw a man with a gun, she quickly kicked the gun off the man before knocking him out. And soon she's flying towards the wall and saw the man holding a sonic gun and she screamed to compete with the gun and soon she won then did halfway round kick him and then tied them up, she went to her motorcycle and went home and as soon as she returned.

"Hey big sis, how was patrol?" Lexa asked her sister "and when is our flight to Gotham?" She added.

"Tomorrow night, and it went well but can you start the sonic tester" Lauren asked, her sister gave her questioned look but did it, as soon as it was activated Lauren screamed but it was an ordinary scream she added "I don't believe it my scream it's not working, it might be the sonic gun with my scream temporarily because so weak that it stopped working".

"So you're temporarily normal".

"Guess so, should get some sleep we are moving to Gotham" But unknown to them it only the beginning...

* * *

**Okay so I don't have a regular schedule so if I post something it'll be at a weird pattern not because I've abandoned this story but I'm being lazy but ill try to write multiple chapters then uploading them, also my beta is Grammarly but if anyone wants to become my beta it will be really helpful.**

**And to avoid confusion in my story they are many AU's such as Clark and Lois are married, as well as all the members of the family exist like batwoman, Duke, all five robins, and 3 batgirls but all of them are under 18 and living with bats. that includes all the pets like Titus, Ace, Alfred the cat, the cow, and that weird bat thing that I forgat its name at the moment. I will also tell you guys that com. Gordan will know all of there identities and is an acting member of the bat clan.**

**I will also say that the story will begin sometime before the Thanagarian invasion I haven't determined when exactly, but my OCs will be there and Lauren will be a part-time member like batman.**

**And finally can you guys please review my story and ask any questions you have, because I like having a certain critique when it comes to writing to help me improve my self, and make the story more enjoyable. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OCs everything else belongs to there rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Lauren's point of view"**

'I can't believe she convinced me' thought Lauren 'but I can't exactly blame her, I haven't actually attended a party since I moved to Gotham.' Soon I saw a red carpet and flashing lights. Then I began mentally preparing myself. I know I shouldn't be nervous but I can't help it, it's the first time I'm going to an event since I moved here. But it's been a month my sister Lexa thinks it's good to attend it, the best part it a charity event and it's for a children's hospital. Slowly the limo stops and started to make sure my dress is perfect. The limo driver opened the door and flashes of light came into my sites, and I heard the press say my name. And I quickly smiled, the closer I got to the entrance, the more the questions they asked me, some are about my dress, and some about if I have a relationship with, since it's the first event I ever attended since I moved here and it's a Wayne Enterprises event and the fact we both lost our parents, so I'm not surprised by the question. So I just went to the entrance to the event, it's a glamorous ballroom which had golden accents. Still, I wasn't a surprise he is Gotham's playboy, the only thing that this man surprised me with is the fact he adopted kids, my thoughts were interrupted by a females voice

"Lauren Light ?" I turned around and a man and a woman with press badges " Lois Kent and this is my husband Clark Kent we're from the daily plant" she said with her hand to shake.

I simply smiled, shocked her hand and said " Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I absolutely love your articles from the daily plant" unknown to them I know Clark is superman.

"Why thank you miss. Light, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions ?" Asked Clark as him and his wife returned the smile.

"Of course not, and please call me Lauren," I said.

"Great is it true that the only reason you attend this event is because of Mr. Wayne?" asked Lois.

"Of course not, I had never met him infect the only reason I'm attending is because of my sister. She said I need to get out more often, but I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason why " I said.

"So your relationship with Mr. Wayne is fake information, that's good to know. Mind our asking but why did you choose this event?" Asked Clark.

"Because like I said my sister wouldn't have it, I nearly did not come if it wasn't for Lexa"

"Who's Lexa?"

"My 16-year-old sister who needs to figure out how not to mess with my life," I said as I crackled.

"I know the feeling," they said together as well crackling.

"Okey final question is it true that both of your parents and Mr. Wayne's parents were friends and were planning some kind of agreement?" Said Lois.

"I honestly don't know, my godfather said that they were he'd never told if there was an agreement. I only know that they never wanted a death like that, and wished it was different" I said.

"Thank you for your time, Lauren," said Clark.

"It's no bother at all, and please enjoy your evening Mr. And Mrs. Kent," I said

"Same to you," they said smiling and I return it.

The event was halfway over and I was enjoying myself, then my phone rang, it was Lexa. So I went to the balcony and answered it.

"Hey sis what's up," said Lexa and I heard some loud music in the background.

"Fine, did you throw a party?" I asked.

"No of course not, I'm at a friend's party. But don't worry I will not do anything risky and it's Molly's party"

"At least I can trust you Lex, but seriously you could have just asked and could have said yes"

"I know you, and that's not why I said you're going. It's because it's been months since you and James broke up, and I want you to find Mr right"

"Lex you're too sweet for your own good"

"So did you meet anyone ?"

"Lois and Clark Kent"

"Shut up, please tell me your joking"

"Nope, they're really here Lex"

"Lucky, anyway go find a guy. I love you"

"We'll see and I love you too. Bye" I said before I hung up.

"Well hello there Beautiful" I heard and turned around to see a man.

**"Bruce point of view"**

I saw a beautiful woman going to the balcony, 'who is that woman? And why is she going there?' I thought. So I decided to follow her and saw her talking to the phone. I was about to leave, then I heard her say "Lex you're too sweet for your own good" what a minute Lex as in Lex Luther, then suddenly I heard her say "Lois and Clark Kent" It definitely is Luther, how do they know each other? "Nope, they're really here Lex" what are they planning? "We'll see and I love you too Lex" Lex Luthor loves someone I don't believe it, it's time for to meet her.

"Well hello there beautiful," I said scaring her making her turn around to face me.

"Oh my goodness, you startled me," she said.

"My apologies miss, my name is Bruce Wayne"

"So you're the famous Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you, my name Lauren, Lauren Light," said smiling beautifully.

"Pleasure is all mine and Miss Light, and please call me Bruce," I said returning the smile.

"As long as you call me Lauren"

"Mind me Lauren, but heard you say while on the phone Lex as in Lex Luther"

**"Lauren's point of view"**

Wait a minute, was he eavesdropping on me, "No Bruce, that was my sister Lexa, Lex for short" I said with ease, I said," were you eased dropping on me?"

**"Bruce point of view"**

That made things clearer, then she asked me if I was eased dropping on her so I said "Well yes, but only because I was curious about who you were, then I heard you mention the name Lex so I thought it was Mister Luther and then the names Clark and Lois Kent. So mind explaining that"

"Oh, my sister is huge Lois and Clark Kent fan she loves there work, me too. But anyways she wishes she met them so I told her that I met them" she explained with ease. Okay, now I feel like an idiot for eavesdropping.

"I apologize for eased dropping on you, to make it up how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"apology accepted Mr. Wayne, but unfortunately I don't date people who I don't know"

"Well that's a good policy, but I think you're making a mistake here"

"Don't think so dark knight, and don't worry your secret is safe with me, and please can you tell the man of steel congratulations on the marriage?" she said before she left, leaving me surprised how in the world did she know? I left to find Clark who I know wouldn't believe it.

**"Lauren's point of view"**

As soon as I said my last comment I left him surprised, but I couldn't blame him, if I found out that someone knew my secret identity I would be to, plus I informed him that I knew his and Superman's identity. As soon as I went to the exit I saw my limo and I entered it and asked the driver to drive me home, I texted Lexa letting her know that I told him about knowing. As soon as I finished texting her I arrived at my building, as soon as I entered my penthouse I quickly went to my room and changed into my PJs and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, I hope you're enjoying the story.**

** meme991001 .tumblr post / 186190444222/ what-she-wore-in-chapter-1**

**This is what she wore in the chapter (no spaces)**


End file.
